Fallen Planeptune (Dismissed)
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: It was then a certain incident happened, that lead the fall of Planeptune.
1. Chapter 1 - Fallen Planeptune

**DIMENSION: Hyperdimension**

 **LOCATION: Planeptune**

 **TIME: XX:ZZ**

 _It was a bright sunny day in Planeptune, in front of the tall and strong building of Basilicom stood the nation's console patron unit: Purple Heart. Then she turned around and started to walk._

 _The CPU of Planeptune walked around her nation with a smile plastered on her face, making her beautiful than she already was. She passed by a house and noticed a little boy coming out of the door and ran towards her with a flower in hand. Purple Heart accepted the little boy's flower with thanked and proceeded to walked aimlessly._

Purple Heart looked around her with a sad face as she remembered those first time she walked around her nation.

Her once proud nation that reached far than any others of her friend CPUs was gone. She alone wandered in her own once nation, silent as she looked around and saw the destruction of what happened before.

She then noticed a familiar place she also walked into before.

 _She passed by a small market and waved back to the people that called out her name, then a little girl ran in front of her while she beamed. Purple Heart remembered the flower that the little boy gave to her and she gave it to the little girl. Then, she walked by near an orphanage and saw several kids watching a puppet show and approached the show. A little kid noticed her and asked her if she could play the puppet. Purple Heart gladly complied and walked behind the show and then her face popped out with a puppet in hand._

Purple Heart sighed as she rubbed her forehead as she walked by another road while on the way she carefully stepped over the remaining debris. She noticed in the distance a Fenrir coming in her way and quickly looked around, upon noticing a dark alleyway. She quickly hid there and waited until the Fenrir walked away. Then she widened her eyes as this monster brought a nostalgic feeling in her mind.

 _Purple Heart watched her soldier's vehicle pulling a large cage with a Fenrir in it. The vehicle stopped upon noticing their goddess' approached. The CPU neared the cage as the Fenrir moves away from thr iron bars where Purple Heart is with fear in its eyes. Purple Heart nodded to the vehicle as the said vehicle moved towards the prison where monsters are kept. The CPU of Planeptune turned around another street as she noticed from one of the houses, on window, there's a woman holding a purple carpet and the woman swayed it in the air. The goddess of purple waved at her with a 'thank you' and bow her head in respect when she noticed from her right is an old man on a wheel chair._

 _The City of Planeptune glowed brightly and lively._

That was before as she entered her own Basilicom and looked around the ruined halls. She saw a stairs that lead upstairs and walked towards it.

 _It was Purple Heart with her younger sister, Purple Sister, and her oracle, Histoire. The three smiled happily as they watched the nation from the balcony with a smile on their lips._

 _Then one night came, a guard was standing in front of the Prison for monsters. Then suddenly he noticed a shadow walked towards him fast but it was too late as the shadow knocked the guard clean with their sceptre. It appeared to be a witch with a pale purple skin and a gothic-like outfit. The witch noticed another guard incoming as she quickly grabbed the unconscious body of the guard and dragged it on the shadowed corner and got its key and entered the prison's main entrance just before the other guard notice. The witch then arrived at the walls where on the other sides are the monsters. The witch charged a dark purple magic and she threw it at the wall, exploding and destroying it after. The witch quickly left in a popped just as the guard entered, to the horror of the guard, he watched the monsters walked out of their prison._

 _From the city, a man was done cooking a steak and placed it down on the table with his child on the other end. The child happily cheered but it was completely silent by a loud growl from the outside. The man noticed through the window a Lindworm crawling on the road, he grabbed his weapon, a purple sword, and he exited the house. Just as he started to walked towards the monster, he was instantly knocked out by an Imp from behind._

 _Then the whole nation started to cry out for help as monsters here and there invaded them. A man with many gashes and wounds walked inside of the Basilicom while shouting out for help before dropping forward unconscious, Purple Heart gasped as she ordered her militaries to attack back against the monsters. Suddenly, a projectile was shot from the outside and Purple Heart narrowly dodged it. Then, with fury, she turned and glared outside at the Basilicom._

 _She flew passed her soldiers that are struggling against the monsters as the destruction takes place. The goddess of purple killed a nearby monsters that she saw and several more before stopping and noticing a red glow in the distance. He ordered everyone to evacuate in the Basilicom as she flew inside. A minute later, she quickly found her younger sister and Histoire before dragging them away from the monsters that slowly flooded the halls. Purple Heart notices two monsters with a bomb on their body, and one exploded while the other one was on the ground._

 _Taking this as an opportunity, the three walked slowly passed the monster but the monster noticed this and quickly exploded. The hall shook as the ceiling cracked and finally fall above the three. Purple Heart tried to reached out for her younger sister and Histoire but was she was quickly knocked away from them. She looked back with a fear plastered on her expression when she saw her younger sister and Histoire unconscious under the debris before slowly standing up and started to run away with tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _She arrived at her balcony, with the monsters trailing behind her. Then she stand from the edge and saluted her Basilicom before falling backwards. And then she closed her eyes as a sound of water splattered._

Purple Heart sat on the edge of her balcony of her ruined Basilicom. She sighed sadly before covering her face with her two hands and started to cry.

 _'Histoire... Nepgear..._ '

* * *

 **This story has only four chapters...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Take Back The Night

**DIMENSION: Hyperdimension**

 **LOCATION: Planeptune**

 **TIME: XX:XX**

It was a fine day when a group of villagers, about five in total, wandered in now destroyed nation: Planeptune. After checking each house while some house still has fresh burns, they finally entered the Basilicom.

The building still stands but debris were everywhere, they walked around a few more minutes as they saw with their own eyes the destruction in place, while silently praying all the dead bodies they saw. One of the members walked in a hallway. There, he saw a small child with tattered clothes. Then one more member appeared behind the first. It also noticed another body, but this one appeared to be wearing a school-like uniform. Both look seems unconscious, preferably dead, until the first member noticed the child's hand movements he immediately tried to push the big rock with the help that is between them and the little girl.

He lifted the girl with a blonde hair and tattered purple clothes. The other member looked back at the girl wearing a school uniform and tried to wake her up, unfortunately, there's no response so he looked back and shook his head sadly.

They carried the child out of the Basilicom, the child's eyes twitched. The child is Histoire, but they didn't know.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Outskirts of Planeptune's** **Border**

In late afternoon, the group arrived in a small village. Some villagers noticed the child on the shoulder of one of the members and asked who's the child was. The girl was finally awake but her eyes were cloudy and distant. The group walked towards the center of the village and found a house that is larger than the rest. They knocked on the door a few times as it finally opened. It shows a tall man with a green hair and sharp look. He is wearing a long, dark green sleeved overcoat. Underneath he wore a green t-shirt and black pants.

The member, that is holding a girl, motioned the child in his arms and said to the tall man if he could take care her. The tall man was shocked but he sighed and simply nodded.

As the little girl finally woke up, she sat on the chair that is bigger than her. Histoire's mind is blank, the only thing she can remember is her name and... that's all, nothing else.

"Well, that doesn't matter." The tall man sighed in disappointment. "If what they said that you're living in the Basilicom, then you gonna get used in this place. I'm Traks by the way."

Basilicom... it sounds familiar but Histoire couldn't remembered where, or even _where_. She watched Traks go to the kitchen, he rummage around the first and founding a book. He flipped many pages and it shows many recipes about food and stuffs. He saw a bowl made out of soup and instantly picked it.

Making a quick meal, he walked back in the room where Histoire is and he gave her meal which she quickly ate.

Few more days passed, Histoire began doing chores, not only around in Traks' house but around the village as well. She began planting seeds to grow wheats, pick up a bucket of water from the well and took care of a horse.

She was growing. Traks noticed this as he thought something. He called her to rest early and wake up early in the morning, Histoire was curious why but she decided it could be for tomorrow to know.

Once another day comes, a few villagers are wandering around the small village. In the middle of the village, Histoire stepped out of the door while carrying a heavy bag and, after placing a foot or two, she tripped and stumbled forward, she fell face first on the ground. Traks, was behind her, laughed until he was noticed by one of the villagers and instantly shut his mouth.

Traks lead the walk towards their destination as Histoire carried the bag while wearing an uncomfortable expression, mostly because of the items inside it.

* * *

Upon arriving in the secluded are in the forest, with a waterfall in front beside, Traks watch the waterfall with a calmed face before looking back, he watched Histoire dragged the bag with a tired look and struggling keep a hold on the bag. She let go of it because of exhaustion and she glanced at him, he turned his head away with a disappointed look.

Determined, she grabbed the bag again and dragged it. Once she was close enough to the waterfall, she let go of the bag and fell on her butt in exhaustion, this goes made the bag spilled out its items. But she felt herself getting lifted up and moved to the side, she saw Traks grabbed two long wooden stick. He gave one to her and hold the other as he kicked the stuffs away.

Histoire looked at the stick with confusion until Traks told her to attack him with that. She hardly had any strength left but she still did, she swung the wooden stick to him but in return she also fell on her back. The 'strike' _barely_ flinch Traks.

Many days passed, probably months, Histoire had grown from a little girl to a big kid now. Her hair that was once twin tails blonde turned into a single bun and a yellow bandana around her head. Her attire changed as well, she was now wearing a dark green sleeveless over coat, a green tank and same colored shorts, and a pair of brown boots.

She is currently fighting Traks as she gripped her long wooden stick but the tall man seemly dodged all her strikes and attacks she sent to him. They are fighting just above the waterfall until they reached the other side.

Histoire charged forward but Traks simply sidestepped and placed a foot forward, making the girl fell forward but instead, she fell on the hole. Her body felt a small pain but she slowly regained her senses and felt that she only fell on the sand. Looking around, she could tell it was a temple. Traks was looking down before grabbing a rope that he saw earlier and slide down the holr using it. Histoire saw four paintings and she looked closely to it, especially the second one. It shows a woman holding a sword while doing different fighting moves.

Years passed, Histoire grew up to be a woman. Her appearance is still the same as before. Traks facial hair grew until he had a noticeable small bushy beard and moustache. They were currently fighting, but now, they're using the real and deadly swords.

Histoire swung her sword vertically and Traks blocked it with his weapon. He jumped to the side as Histoire charged, but then the blonde woman jabbed her sword towards him and he parried it. Preparing to retaliate however Histoire jumped over him. She then proceeded to attack him from behind but Traks ducked forward and rolled away but the woman didn't give him a breathing room and tried to strike again which Traks managed to dodge barely. But Histoire jumped, surprising Traks, as she kicked the sword out of his hand. The sword flew a few meters away from them and it stabbed the ground.

Histoire and Traks stopped fighting as they stared at the sword, then they faced each other and Traks bowed his upper body. After straightening up, Histoire hugged him with a smiled plastered on her face, Traks smiled as well and returned the hug.

It was night and the two was prepared to return back to the village.

But when they near the hill where on the other side is the village, Traks saw a large column of smoke and glowing light from the village. He ran towards the hill with Histoire trailing him. Then his expression turned into a fury as he clenched his hands tightly into a fist, angrily staring at the burning village, especially to whoever did this. Histoire was shocked and frightened but she was partly angry.

In the village, on a rooftop of one of the burning houses, a pig-like human holding a golden sword oinked of what looked laughing as it hold a dead body of a villager by the foot. From below, a villager was panicking around until another pig-like human appeared from the corner and stabbed the villager with its same sword, ending his life quickly.

At another place, a villager was stepping back and was calling for a help as the pig-like creature made its way towards him while holding a menacing golden sword. His back felt the hard wall from behind and screamed in fright as the monster was about to kill him. But the monster felt a tapped on its shoulder and looked over, to see a Histoire glaring at it and stabbed the monster, killing it instantly. She helped the villager stood up as she heard a glass breaking to see the house's wall glass destroyed as the monster came flying out of the house with Traks appearing shortly.

Histoire nodded at Traks after their eyes met, but before she could turn around.

"Be careful, Histoire." He said. His voiced out his worry.

Histoire smiled at him and said. "Don't worry. I will be okay, Papa."

The blonde woman turned around to ran towards the other place as Traks eyes followed her back before running away to the other place opposite of Histoire's.

On the farm, Histoire spotted the creature and ran towards it. She jumped in front it, surprising it in the processed. Before it could make a move, she thrust her sword forward and it appeared at the back of the creature, instantly killing the monster as it dropped down. She then saw two skeletons holding a bow each.

On the other side, Traks ran over the wall and dodged the skeleton's arrow and he kicked the skeleton on the head and the head was thrown a few feet away. He stepped to the side to narrowly dodge the pig-like creature's sword, then he grabbed the monsters by the neck with his two arms and then...

... _SNAP!_

...the monster fell forward.

Bacj to Histoire, she blocked the arrows that are sent to her by the skeletons. She looked to the side to see a pig-like monsters and parried its attacks. She retaliated back by slashing the monster across the chest, killing the monsters instantly.

Nearby, inside a house, a villager is trying to make a weapon, a bow to be exact. Until the wall behind him collapsed, he panicked as he looked back, to see a big pig-like monster carrying a wrecking ball with spikes. The monster also wore a black helmet as it carried the large wrecking ball by the chains.

The monster looks like a leader among the monsters. It laughed at the villager as it raised its weapon and slammed it down. The floor cracked at the strong impact but luckily, the villager managed to escape as Traks entered the scene. The tall man kicked the big monster by the head, but it didn't budge as it turned its attention from the running villager to him.

The big monster roared as it charged with its head forward to him, Traks simply jumped over the monster as it crashed on the wall and destroyed it. The monster stopped to look around in confusion. It suddenly felt a rough object was thrown at him. Looking at the direction where the object comes from, to see Traks holding a large rock.

Angry, the monster gave out another roar and charged towards again, Traks simply ran to the side to avoid the monster as it crashed on the wall connected to the previous wall it destroyed. Since the wall was destroyed, the rooftop collapsed above the monster and it fell over it. The monster fell on the ground.

Traks observed the monster before noticing a scroll hanging on its back, curious, he pulled the scroll and opened it, turning around to read it. He simply dodged an arrow from a skeleton before noticing a towering figure behind him.

Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to dodge a large ball that was gonna slam him. He raised both of his arms and tried to block it but the wrecking ball still slammed to him, he cried out in pain to feel its spikes grazed him. He was thrown in the air and landed beside a strange red portal. Intense pain roamed around his body as blood trickled down in front of him, he saw the monster jumped towards him while holding the spiky wrecking ball and brought it down quickly to him.

Histoire had heard Traks cries, she turned around only for her eyes to go white circles. Furious, she threw her sword to the nearest pig-like monster and ran towards it and pulled out the sword. Then she kicked a smaller version of the monster behind her as she ran towards behind the leader of the monster.

She pushed the monster on the portal and she slashed the portal with her sword and the portal collapsed. The sword was broken after it but the monster's body turned half as the upper body disappeared and the lower half rolled over. She threw her sword behind her and crouched in front of Traks.

She tried shaking him up, to no avail. Tears slowly appeared in the corner of her eyes as she hugged Traks dead body, the sky flashed a lightning as rain started to fall.

* * *

 _A few hours later_...

Only a few more hours left before sunrise.

After her grief to Traks's death, the few remaining villagers that survived from the massacre guided Histoire as she carried Traks lifeless body.

In the tomb she laid him down, she stared at him with a sad look before raising a scroll. It shows a face of a with person saying what looked like an order and a large castle.

Narrowing her eyes, she quickly left the tomb as the villagers looked at each other.

Upon arriving at the location where Traks lived, Histoire looked around his dusty and destroyed room to see a long sword identical to hers but made up of blue diamonds. She stared at the weapon before she felt it hummed.

She exited the house with anger burning in her eyes, she grabbed her horse that she once taken care of and sat on its back.

Day and night passed, she ventured with her horse on the snowy plane, passed by the grave which she fought monsters that seek for her flesh, then she fought a larger golem made up of rocks and lava, she easily killed it by tearing the rocks from its sides.

It was almost late afternoon before she arrived at the place. There she saw a large castle surrounded with fire and lava. She saw the bridge and rode on it towards the double-doors. She pushed the left side as she was surprised by the bats squeaking away as it flew outside.

Entering inside, it was only a single hall and it is very long that Histoire's eyes can't see what's on the other end. She decided to walked forward and suddenly noticed a strong shook as she looked closely in front. There's something coming in her way as the walls and the floors collapsed it passed through. She brought her sword in front of her and blocked a kick from a witch-like person.

"Huh? So my minions succeeded but didn't return, so I guessed you killed them." The witch said, mocking her.

Histoire was angered by her words as she applied more force to push her enemy. "I will kill you and I will avenge my fellow villagers who died, and I will avenge Traks!" She roared the last one.

The witch smirked. "Then so be it, before I kill the CPUs, I will kill you, Histoire!" She said. "I, Arfoire, will destroy you!"

Then Arfoire disappeared as the destruction finally blow, the floors and walls altogether collapses except the floor where Histoire stood. The floor wiggle and shake from the sudden earthquake as the floors started to sink in the lava below her foot, some floors managed to avoid sinking entirely while some still stands.

Histoire saw something flashed to her sides and saw Arfoire holding a staff. She jumped to the other floor that still stands as Arfoire missed, Histoire continued doing that until she reached the fourth floor and suddenly Arfoire appeared in front of her. The witch smirked as the blonde woman charged and attack her, but she disappeared before Histoire could inflict her a wound.

The blonde woman felt a presence behind as she turned around to see Arfoire delivered a swift kick, knocking Histoire backward and stumbled on her stomach. The blonde woman laid on the ground as she grunted in pain as Arfoire placed her foot on her stomach and lifted her hand as she charged a dark ball of energy. The witch was busy charging a larger ball of energy as Histoire took this opportunity as she strike Arfoire from below.

The witch howled and pain as she took a step back and placed a hand on her pained side. Histoire managed to get away quickly and started to jumped from the other floors. Arfoire was angry so she charged several dark balls of energy and flung it all against the blonde woman, the attacks missed her but the floors where she once stepped on was destroyed.

Histoire jumped towards Arfoire as the witch, at the same time, threw another ball of energy. But the blonde woman swung her sword against the ball of energy and it reflected back to the witch, knocking her to the wall and fell on the fragments of the floor, struggling, she tried to stand but Histoire dive her weapon on her back, killing her instantly.

She slowly found a way to get out from the pit by using jumping over the other floors that didn't exploded from Arfoire's ball of energy. After exiting the castle, the double-doors collapsed.

She started to walk away but stopped to look behind her. She turned around and proceeds to walk forward. The castle behind her slowly crumbled down one by one and fell down in the lava.

That's when the father of the sun appeared on the horizon.


End file.
